Filter assemblies are used to filter a variety of materials, including gaseous fluids (gas or air filters, or crankcase ventilation filters) and liquid materials (liquid filters such as oil filters, fuel filters, hydraulic filters and water filters). The techniques described herein are particularly useful for application with respect to gas filters such as air cleaners, for example of the type used to filter combustion intake air for internal combustion engines of a variety of vehicles and other equipment such as: trucks; buses; off road construction equipment; agriculture equipment; generator sets; etc. However the techniques can be applied in other applications.
Air cleaners, of the type of concern here, typically include a housing with a removable and replaceable main filter cartridge positioned therein. In some instances they may be used with a secondary or safety filter cartridge.
The housings typically include at least one service or access cover for selected access to the internally received filter cartridge(s) for servicing. A filter cartridge is typically serviced by being removed and either: by being replaced with factory new cartridge; by being refurbished and being reinstalled; or, by being replaced with a previously used, but refurbished, cartridge.
Issues relating to air cleaner arrangements with serviceable filter cartridges include: ensuring proper installation and sealing; obtaining appropriate support for the filter cartridge within the air cleaner, against unintended motion or movement; ensuring proper air (fluid) flow through the system in use; providing for convenient servicing; and/or, ensuring that the air cleaner housing is protected against improper installation of a filter cartridge.
Improvements in air cleaner assemblies and filter cartridges therefor, which are directed to these issues, are described herein.